


Art

by weareboundless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, nonsense I couldn't get out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareboundless/pseuds/weareboundless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was the brush and Zayn was the paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

Liam was the brush and Zayn was the paint. They knew what the other needed without have to say a word. They melted together in harmony just like the slow strokes of an artist with no purpose. But they were different enough that they clash like angry splatters and messy lines from an artist desperate for a release.

Liam was the structure and Zayn was the creativity. Clashing violently against each other until slowly something begins to form. It's a slow process much like a sculpture, something that can't be rushed. It takes time for the components to bend, shape, and change into an art. At first they fight for dominance, but slowly things change and mold until something beautiful is all that is left. 

Liam is the stencil something plain and empty. So simple it could almost be construed as boring under the right light. Zayn is the color, something bright and unruly. Something so eye catching that it can loose its true meaning, maybe even its hue, from all of the opinions and criticism. Alone they can stand, taking space over here and maybe over there, but together form something entirely different, something that requires a wall of its own. 

Liam is the supplies, consistent and steady always changing as needed. Zayn is the idea, bringing life and color to everything he is around. Something that can never be changed, but adjusted for a mold. Separate they are nothing more than a starting point, but together they create art.


End file.
